Dragons Are Hot Lovers
by anonwhat
Summary: Ron spots an interesting bumper sticker.


Title: Dragons Are Hot Lovers

Rating: R (for language)

Beta: simeysgirl

A/N: It's all brinimc's fault.

* * *

Smiling sweetly, Harry shook his head.

"For the last time, Ron, no."

"But Harryyyy," moaned his friend.

Harry stopped abruptly in the middle of the pavement, grabbed Ron's arm and spun him so he could look him directly in the eye.

"No," he said clearly before he let go of Ron and carried on walking as though he hadn't just man-handled his best friend.

Ron paused for a moment, pouting, before jogging to catch up with Harry who was already several paces ahead.

"Harry, mate, whoever it is you don't have to keep her-" Ron cringed at the glare Harry shot him. "-or him!" he quickly amended. "You don't have to keep them hidden from us."

"I know I don't have to, Ron, but currently, I _want _to. We've been over this." Harry sighed.

Ever since he'd let slip a week ago that he had started seeing someone, Ron and Hermione had not given up trying to get out of him who it was. He had planned to not tell them anything about it until he thought the timing was right to tell them everything, but as his boyfriend continued to point out, the timing would _never _be right. They would never just accept it, there was bound to be trouble. Harry just really didn't want to deal with it.

"Surely she- they-" Ron stumbled. "Oh, sod it, _he_. Surely he doesn't like being your dirty little secret?"

"He is _not _my dirty little secret, Ron!" Harry was truly angry now. "He is-" He caught himself. "Damn it. Don't goad me like that! I won't tell you who he is, I won't give you any bloody clues and I won't let anything slip even if you piss me off enough!"

Ron looked a little sheepish, but grinned as he shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes.

He was getting it from both sides now; Ron and Hermione is one ear and Draco in the other. All of them wanting Harry to 'man-up' and tell his friends about his relationship with Draco. Something would have to be done soon, regardless of his nearest and dearest nagging him, Draco was already a very important part of his life. Harry was finding it increasingly painful keeping him out of a huge part of it. But he knew the chaos that would ensue as soon as the words 'I'm dating Draco Malfoy' came out of his mouth would be epic. He would deal with it, really he would. Just... not yet. Soon.

As they drew nearer to Harry's building Harry caught the gleam of sun that reflected of the shiny sliver car parked out front. The very familiar silver car. He gulped.

"You know Ron, we haven't been to see Luna in a few weeks, what's say we nip over now, yeah?"

"Luna?" Ron asked, puzzled. "We saw her at Hannah's birthday last week."

"Oh yeah, right." Harry really began to worry as they quickly drew closer to the car. "Well we could always-"

"Look at that!" Ron pointed as he laughed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He was pointing to the rear bumper of the flashy car, where a bright yellow sticker that declared 'Dragons are _HOT _lovers' could clearly been seen.

Harry gulped again. Not noticing Harry's obvious unease, Ron continued undeterred.

"And why would you spoil a gorgeous car like that with a bloody bumper sticker?" Ron frowned and shook his head. Neither of them heard the approaching footsteps. "A bumper sticker that doesn't even make any sense!"

"I'm glad you like my car, Weasley," drawled a smooth voice as its owner sidled up to Ron. Harry covered his face with his hands and groaned, but it went unnoticed, or ignored, by his two companions. "And my bumper sticker makes perfect sense, doesn't it, Harry?"

Ron spun around to look at Harry, who still had his face covered. He was now shaking his head slowly back and forth, hoping if he ignored it long enough the whole scene would disappear.

"Harry, what would you know about Malfoy's bumper sticker? And-" His head snapped to Draco. "-why did you just call Harry 'Harry'? Why is _he_-" He looked back at Harry. "-parked outside your flat? Are you two-" Once again Ron was staring at Draco. "_-friends_ now or something? But-" He stopped short, he head continuing to travel back and forth between Harry and Draco, his brow creased as though he knew was on the brink of a huge revelation, but couldn't quite see what it was.

Harry let his hands fall from his face and hang limply by his sides. He narrowed his eyes at Draco, who simply chuckled lightly and leaned his back against his car and folded his arms, waiting.

"Ron," began Harry calmly. "Draco and I are... _something. _I imagine he's parked outside my flat because he's come to see me. He called me 'Harry' because it's my name." He drew in a deep breath before finally answering the remaining question. "And I would know about Draco's bumper sticker because I bought it for him; he's fucking unbelievable in bed."

With that he turned from the two men in front of him and made his way up the steps to his building, leaving a spluttering Ron and a laughing Draco behind.

- End -


End file.
